


clinging to you, as the water descends

by Averia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: Bruce feared it would end like it always did: a snarky remark, a suspicion, a blow-up.





	clinging to you, as the water descends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Tumblr](http://ttran2323.tumblr.com/post/123765222922/person-a-was-bored-and-saw-a-garden-sprinkler-and):
>
>> Person A was bored and saw a garden sprinkler and just thought, “I’m gonna get my swimsuit and just lie there” and eventually person B comes around and notices them laying on their front lawn with the sprinkler going over them again and again. 
> 
>   
Originally written back in 2015 but never uploaded.
> 
> _whispers_ Check out [BruDick Week](http://brudick-week.tumblr.com)

When the days grew longer and warmer, Gotham City turned into a melting pot, and not of the multicultural kind. The industries' fumes, the many narrow alleys, and the metal glittering in the sunlight all around the city made sure of that. No wonder everyone in the magical community presumed it was a natural gate to hell, no matter how often Bruce denied the notion.

The short five-second walk from the glass doors of Wayne Enterprises to the air-conditioned limousine was enough for Bruce' suit to stick to him in a layer of sweat. With a sigh, he relaxed against the cool leather seat of the car, pulling at the knot of his tie to discard it. Air conditioning let the edges of his dark dress pants flutter. Bruce couldn't wait to take them off.

The costumes would need adjustments for tonight. Gotham could not have Robin or Batman plummeting from the rooftops with a heat stroke. If they were lucky, their villains had enough reason to stay off the streets as well. Though Bruce supposed, he had nothing against Mister Freeze deciding to act up, and the most they had to fear from Harley was her craving too much ice-cream than she could afford.

The drive through the business district was a smooth ride. Bruce had left the company early enough to avoid rush hour, but that also meant he would have to work on the new business model for London at the manor instead. Dick would have to don the cape tonight.

When they arrived at the manor, the garden sprinklers were already in full motion, spreading cool wetness in glittering arcs.

His eyebrows rose when he noticed the person lying sprawled over the finely groomed English meadow in nothing more but swim shorts. 

Of course, it was Dick. No other could possibly convince Alfred that lying on the lawn would not harm the blades of grass.

He stepped out of the limousine, already opening his shirt to stop a gust of heated air from overwhelming him. Sweat gathered at his temples. Behind him Alfred returned the limousine into the garage, gravel crunching underneath the tires. He didn’t turn towards the manor, simply folded his jacket over his arm and walked.

The water splashed down on Dick’s toned body, droplets twinkling like stars as they transpired only to be replaced by others of their kind. Bruce remained a respectful distance away, careful not to be hit by stray drops.

“You know we have a pool,” Bruce eventually spoke, sure that Dick was awake even if he couldn't see through the dark reflective sunglasses. Dick’s lips twitched into a smile, a hum leaving them in answer as he stretched.

“You know I don’t like chlorine.”

Bruce knitted his eyebrows together, and Dick laughed while rising into a sitting position. Blue eyes peered up at him, sunglasses pulled down to the peak of his nose.

“Right. We never used the pool together," Dick chuckled, gaze ticking upwards as if he remembered a specific memory, "You aren't a pool guy.”

Now that Dick mentioned it, he didn't remember a summer in which they had taken advantage of the luxury. What he could remember where day trips to the lake, hours at the beach and walks along the river. The memories felt awfully distant, slowly but surely pulling out of reach.

Dick rolled up into a standing position with a flourish that was unnecessary - if, arguably, not unappreciated. His smile was bright. His eyes shone like the sky above but when did they not? Even in anger... even in anger, they held beauty.

A new shower pelted against the tanned skin. Droplets of water slid down Dick’s body, sparkled along the curves of his muscles, caught on the dark fabric of his shorts, and Bruce couldn't look away as much as he tried, not with the Bat symbol - his symbol - patterned all over the soft-looking fabric.

“How was your day?”

Bruce didn't answer right away, got caught up in the moment like he rarely did as he stared into the endless blue. If any of Gotham's paparazzi took a picture now, they would catch how Gotham thought the Wayne lived, how he lived - happy, rich, without a care in the world, overindulgent. They would not be able to see all the shattered and broken promises, dreams, and bones. They would not see the blood and the tears, the grief, the frustration, and the rage festering in their blood.

“Full of meetings. We want to strengthen our subsidiary in London.”

"You mean Lucius," Dick grinned, squeezing Bruce' shoulder as he passed by him. Bruce ignored how near Dick had really been, how little effort it would have taken to dive into a kiss, to settle his lips on the upturned ones.

Alfred was already waiting by the winged doors, towel neatly folded over his arm.

“Thank you, Alfie, but I’ll stay out for a bit longer," Dick denied the towel, grin stretching wider, "Though, you can tell Dami to come out if he changes his mind.”

With that a high whistle shot out between his lips, and a loud bark emerged from the manor followed by an enraged “_ Grayson! _” before Titus came dashing down the stairs right into Dick’s waiting arms. The Great Dane pressed his nose against Dick's chin, shortly bumped into Bruce' leg as a greeting - then they were gone.

Bruce turned to follow the flurry of movements with his eyes. Laughter echoed over the estate as Titus drew circles around Dick.

“Did something happen?” Bruce questioned when Alfred closed the doors to prevent the warmth from entering. The manor was always pleasantly cold. 

“Nothing I know of, Master Bruce, but Master Richard has always had an exquisite optimism. He might simply enjoy the beautiful weather.”

Bruce left it at that, could hear the unspoken:_ in contrast to you_.

He found Damian in the library, a book about penguins open in front of him, which was more than a little odd, to say the least. His presence did not go unnoticed for long, and the second Damian spotted his gaze skimming the pages, the young boy defended his literature choices at length.

“It is proven that imagining coldness can be used as a form of self-hypnosis, and therefore indicates a colder environment," Damian scoffed, gesturing with his book precisely once, “And because the Wayne library cannot even provide the most essential books, I had to resort to this _ middle school book _for help. Please consider restocking the library, otherwise, I must do it myself.”

Bruce nodded, did not let his eyebrow tick, wondered who had gotten Damian to not only believe imagination could ease his suffering but to make him deem it a fact. 

“You could have joined Dick,” he stated instead of asking. Damian’s scowl deepened.

“Grayson is behaving like a shameful peasant,” he snapped, fingers shortly tightening around the book. His slightly downcast eyes betrayed his regret. Damian was still too proud to join Dick in some of his frivolities. 

Bruce caught sight of Dick through the window, could not correlate _ shameful peasant _to the view Dick presented. With the glittering arcs of water painting the sky above him and Titus jumping around him in near-human joy as Dick performed acrobatics, Dick seemed more like a young god playing in the mortal realm than anything else.

“Dick and you will head out tonight after dinner. Be sure to use your summer adjustments.”

Damian nodded dutifully, and, for a moment, Bruce lingered at the door to the library, watched as his son stared at the penguins of a 5th-grade book in narrow-eyed concentration. A smile graced his lips; one Dick would have teased him for relentlessly. 

The thought tightened his chest.

Bruce stopped in the hallway, turned as if he could catch another glimpse of Dick through the wall. Later, Bruce would not be able to tell what had compelled him to join Dick (only he could; knew that indescribable craving all too well).

Dick rose when he noticed him, mouth open and sunglasses dangling from his hand in disbelieve when Bruce lay down beside him. His breathing was still elevated from the tricks he had performed, chest rising and falling visibly. 

Bruce forced his eyes away. The lawn felt soft against his back. No wonder Dick enjoyed lying here, half in the shades. His gaze caught Dick's. Blue eyes regarded him, fingers rubbing the sunglasses in consideration.

Reaching out would be easy, dragging his calloused fingers over the delicate skin of Dick's neck to cradle his head in a palm and plunder the hot mouth everything he dreamed of.

“You’re happy,” Bruce stated before he lost himself. It sounded as if Dick had no right to be; a calculated risk.

Dick shrugged, put his sunglasses back on, and then added as he leaned back on his hands: “It’s a good day, a good month. No emergencies,” a second of silence followed, “No death.”

It had been calmer, Dick was right, but Bruce knew all too well what Dick was implying. After the calm came the storm, and the last time they had gotten a calm month had been years ago.

“We’ll be ready,” Bruce spoke, gaze finding its way back to the sky, plans already forming in his mind. Dick grabbed his shoulder, firmly, forcing him to look.

“All of us.”

Bruce stared at him but complied for now. Neither Dick nor Alfred knew all of his plans, no one ever would. But he trusted them. He truly did.

Dick rolled over to hover above him - grip growing stronger around his shoulder, other hand pushing next to him into the grass - too near for Bruce not to tense. His thoughts and Dick's proximity paired with both of their flimsy swimwear were a death sentence ready to happen.

Dick's mouth was a straight line, eyes scrutinizing him sharply over the edge of his shades, and Bruce feared it would end like it always did: a snarky remark, a suspicion, a blow-up.

Instead, Dick sighed, head lowering. Strands of hair tickled his naked chest, hand still on his shoulder. Why Dick held onto him for dear life, despite having so many people that would always have his back, Bruce would never know. Even when they had fought, had torn each other open, nothing had been worse than the silence.

He clasped his hand around Dick's arm, ready to tell him he need not worry, something Dick knew to be a lie. Instead, Dick hugged him, arms circling him despite the awkward angle. The sun heated skin against his was temptation in its purest form, sent a shiver across his chest to his lips down his spine and pooled wantonly in his lap. When he breathed in deeply, to soothe his nerves, control his desires, he realized once more how distinctively like home Dick smelled - just as distinctively as his mother's favorite perfume, his father’s shaving cream, the peculiar coffee brew Alfred had liked for decades.

"You're a great leader." _ You're so much better than me. _ “And I appreciate your help, but you need to go back to New York.” _ Not because Gotham is mine, not because I do not want your help. _ “The cowl is my burden. Gotham is my burden. You should have never worn the cowl.” _ I need you too much. I have always needed you too much. _

He would never touch him like he wanted to. He had sworn; to himself if not to others.

Dick shifted against him, looked up at him. He was too near. Bruce could feel his breath against the curve of his jaw. A cold shiver ran down his back, cooling him just to burn him more than the sun ever could.

“You know I love you, Bruce,” Dick teased, and, for a split second, Bruce wanted him to know; knew all he had to do was push Dick down for him to feel his desire, “but that doesn’t mean you'll get what you want.”


End file.
